bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Desideratist and Iceygrave (Excerpts from Corinna and Beaker's Wedding)
Iceygrave :I felt their warmth in my soul. The ceremony had been beautiful and heartfelt. I could not but think that Beaker and Corinna made a perfect couple. They seemed so in love. I found myself smiling from ear-to-ear at the end. I barely knew them, Beaker not at all, and yet I felt so close to them at the end of the ceremony. I looked around and wondered who all the people were that stood laughing and smiling around the pair. Maybe I could talk to one or two? Desideratist :Desi finds time in her travels southwards to attend the wedding of the woman who had told her fortune at the fair. She didn't know them very well, but had been impressed by the lady's character, so thought she would attend their happy occasion while she was passing through. :As this wedding is an outdoor one, by a beautiful lake in the autumn, she wears her cloak: :So many weddings lately. She will be attending Henry and Chisisi's later this week also. She has been finding all these weddings depressing... they seem to accentuate her own loneliness. She has taken to wandering the country, directionless; the recent battle giving her too much of a sense of her own mortality it seems. Desi is not the sort who likes a life without a plan... :Yet, she is still here. To not attend because of jealously would be unseemly. She nods to friends, forces a smile or two. She has brought gifts. A crystal phoenix pendant for the bride, and a fine pair of hide gloves for the groom. :"Ah lady, to have a kindred spirit, to be part of something larger, is the ambition of everyone. It is easier to walk the paths of the world with someone upon whom you can lean, is it not? :I must not forget the other, very important member of this new family. " :She kneels, giving young Henri the honour of similar height... :Every young man should have an impressive charger like his father's, I warrant. Although mark you, young man, don't be running around with it too madly. I should not want to get in trouble with your mother if you hurt yourself..." Corinna :tis wonderful that you are able to attend... sensing a sadness in the woman the roads have moved already for you, Lady... tis a shame... perhaps some merriment and good company will distract for a time...” :Ah yes, a road oft travelled. But, in respect of that we spoke about at the Fair. He dithers; and if his heart is not wholly mine, I do not want it. You are lucky indeed, lady. Travel will do me good, I think. Merriment and good company, as you say. Kindred spirits are not everywhere, are they... I think I needs go and look for one :I had in me a plan to travel to every corner of the realm. Sup ale in a tavern in every town of the Kingdom. Meet as many as I can. Make as many friends as it is possible to make. Sustain myself through odd jobs and prayer. That will heal my melancholy, methinks. The division inherent in England pains me. So I shall be a citizen of no town, for a while. I shall be a citizen of England. :Ah, see I can't stay sad for long at such a happy occasion. Your gift helps me to plan my future too, it seems. Iceygrave :I smile at the lady and shake hands with her husband. "It is an honor to meet you sir. I feel most welcome even though I am amongst so many strangers. I did not have much time to procure gifts having only been invited to your ceremony last evening." I lift a leather pouch from my pack. "For the lady some small weavings by my hand:" :"And for the goodly Beaker, a button from a far off land:" :I know it is not much but I hope that you find them pleasing. Desideratist :Desi leans over and casts a weaver's eye over the gifts... :Ah sir! Dorset buttons.... and such pretty ones! :"I... was a weaver. Maybe I will be again. But I have no workshop at present. I have a little loom that I work on sometimes. And I've been doing a lot of knitting lately. Gives me something to do while riding. My horse is a good lad; he has a steady gait, and just follows the horse in front if I ask him to" Iceygrave :I glance at Desideratist, noting her shockingly green eyes. They are fascinating. "Like forest leaves in spring..." I mutter. Coughing, I smile at her, trying to catch her gaze. :"My lady. You are a wanderer also? You have knowledge of the weave? I enjoy it so. It helps me to calm my heart and keeps my fingers nimble. Too many swordsmen forget that skill with a blade protects their lives but does not make them of worth. Perhaps we could compare styles sometime?" Desideratist :Desi turns to the stranger. She has heard nothing of him, or where he is from. There is a glint in his eye, however, and he speaks nobly. She smiles, and replies... :"I am but recently a wanderer. I was a resident of Coventry, saving to go into business as a weaver again after having moved from Hastings, but then my principles took over. In the last month I have burned my bridges in Stafford and gone to war, against the wishes of the council there; I have sworn oath to the Knights of the Realm, and left my home behind me. I fell in love, then when the gentleman confessed to me that he was sworn to another my heart broke, and I became as a ghost. I have been reborn as a wanderer. Homeless and empty. A heart thus broken will take a long time to mend; the beauty of the land and the friendship of its people heals me... slowly. :The thought of the freedom to travel makes me happier. No responsibilities, no obligations except those I have chosen for myself. I have a horse, two loyal sheepdogs, some food. My intention is to see the realm. Make friends, do a little escort work, maybe dirty my hands in the mines; I am not too proud to work there, if it means I make enough to keep me in bread and ale, with enough to spare to stand my round. When I have had my fill of wandering I shall go to Coventry, get my sheep and my valuables, and make a new home somewhere. :What of you, sir? So you are a weaver and a swordsman. Where are you from? I don't remember seeing a coat of arms for you in the College of Heraldry yet. An up and comer, eh?" Iceygrave :"I salute you for your brave decision. Leaving ones home, family and friends is never an easy thing to do. There are however those of us who must wander this word and learn more of it. I am one such individual." I walk to a table and pick up a pitcher of wine. Filling two glasses I use mine own to toast Beaker and Corinna, raising it high to Jah's skies. I offer the other to the lady Desideratist, bowing slightly over it. :"I am sure that my tale would bore you in its extent . I will tell you a little though. If I begin to send you to sleep please let me know. I was born forty years ago in the town of Reims in the Kingdom you know as France. My family were poor and so myself and my three brothers worked from a very early age. At fourteen I signed up willing for a life of adventure. Little did I know that I was range as far and wide as I did. I tried to settle but was always moved on by one event or another. I have come to the conclusion to Jah does not wish me to have a comfortable life but rather finds work for mine hands where necessary. I have placed myself into his care and so I find myself here in this town this day. Tomorrow he may lead me somewhere else, perhaps over yonder field or up into those hills." I gesture with my cup to each of these locations. "I am content to be his servant although I do believe he is playing a grand joke upon me. I am content to be the man I am. I am certain that a Lord or Lady will claim my service eventually and until that moment I serve the heavenly King." :"What of your soul, Desideratist, do you believe it to be similarly bound?" Desideratist :"My story has a different beginning, but a similar ending I think. :I was born in the year of Jah 1413, on the 13th of August, to an unmarried noblewoman. My father was a Welshman, of noble birth as their clansmen mark it, and that is all I know of him. All these thirteens have brought me bad luck, it seems. My mother was strong-willed; she would not cast me aside, and the fact that she was her father's only issue may well have helped. She had me educated, and when I was of age I was sent to be governess to Leanasidhe, the newborn daughter of my childhood friend and distant relative, Maria de Balboa. Then, when I was 23, tragedy struck; my dear Maria Elena died. :It was that year that my grandfather, Baronet Emsket, found me a marriage abroad to the Barono de Zamen, a little-known place in Eastern Europe. I was unable to provide an heir for Barono Vilhelmo, and in my 30th year he cast me aside, penniless and destitute. But my mother did not bring me up to wane and die. I walked the width of Europe, home to Hastings, and arrived earlier this year, with nothing but the rags I walked in and the wisdom 42 years on this earth brings. :Since then I have worked, risen in society, and moved to Coventry to be nearer my little flower, Leanasidhe. I could have claimed the Baronetcy of my grandfather, but have not. I prefer to start my own dynasty... if Jah wills that I am able to. :As far as Jah goes, I bowed my head to him once or twice in the church but didn't think much of it. Then suddenly, as the Battle of Birmingham was about to begin, I suddenly feared for my soul. I rode at night to Leanasidhe's house, and she baptised me then and there. Jah be praised my entire platoon survived the battle without incident. So now I feel I owe him something. :So my soul is bound to many things. My friends, family, colleagues and the land of England. To do what I think is right. " :Desi shrugs, sips her wine, smiles wryly and adds, almost as an afterthought; :"Not that it's ever done me any good." Iceygrave :I smile and raise my drink to Desideratist in salute. "It sounds as though we are both well travelled. I spent time in France and amongst the ancient empires before finding myself here." I turn sideways, looking at the other revellers, nervous of what I am about to say. The sun illuminates the side of my face and causes me to squint. My eyes mirror the blue of the sky above on this cold but clear day. "I find it interesting that Jah has also called out to you. :"Starting a dynasty is a tall order. I suppose that to start you must take small steps. I see in you the power to become an Empress. Myself I do not seek power. I wish to see justice done by all, whether it be by my sword or by the powers of this land. All must answer to Jah. Some earlier than others." :I clink my mug against hers and raise my eyebrows. "To the Dynasty of Desideratist. It has a nice ring to it, I must admit." Desideratist :Desi smiles, and touches her glass to his... :"I'll drink to that... although perhaps not as an Empress. It strikes me that the higher one rises, the more vitriol one attracts. A nice comfortable Earldom, perhaps... :You speak like a Knight, sir. I presume from your history that you were at least ensquired to a French knight. Have you considered joining one of the English chivalrous orders? " Iceygrave :"I was never "esquired" as you put it. I was more... attached. I fought in many wars in my homeland; and beyond it as well. I caught the eye of some nobles and served others. I was encamped awhile in Chateau de Loches serving the lady Agnes..." I cough and look away, aware that my cheeks are burning with shame. "I have known men of great courage and valour. Men of deeds about whom songs are written and sung in grand halls.... :"Men that a woman would be proud to be with. I aspire to their deeds but never their titles. My own title shames me as I have done little to earn it. I was born a poor man and will die as such. My title only brings me pain and memories that I would rather forget." Desideratist :"Heh, maybe you fought Anto Capone in Dieppe.... he was a hero here, then. :Titles are best earned. Then you can wear them with pride. The Commander of the knighthood I am a member of is never happier than when he's tending to his pigs. He's Viscount of Bristol but you wouldn't know it. Manages to be both a Knight Commander and a swineherd; it can be done. There are some humble nobles around. I think I respect him all the more for it. Iceygrave :"Being humble is very important. How can you understand the pain of a man who is cold if you have never felt the chill of winter dressed all in rags?" :I shiver, drawing my cloak closer around my shoulders. :"It will be a cold night tonight. A good night to be curled up in an inn with the one you love... or in front of a warm fire. Something tells me that neither the bride nor groom will be cold though." I laugh, draining my cup of wine. One more I fill it and offer the jug to Desideratist. "Do you require more? I would pour but I would not have it said that I seek an unfair advantage of a lady. Mayhaps I could procure us some of yonder roast? The smell is making me desperately hungry. I do not remember the last time I ate meat." Desideratist :"I can take my wine, sir, but I agree that it should be done with a full stomach. It does draw cold, so perhaps a time spent a little closer to the roast may be welcome... you should eat meat. Builds up your strength. Or there are other ways to warm oneself...." :She turns to glance at the dancing couples, a question in her eyes... Iceygrave :I catch the look in her eyes. It is one I have seen before and one that needs no further invitation. I gently curve my fingers around Desideratists hand and lead her out into the throng. The music is loud and festive. Despite not being much of a dancer I allow it to take me. I am transported back to a night in the French courts. :Then I feel the warmth of her near and am drawn back to the present. I smile down at her and whirl away, only to return once more. :"The dance is certainly fun is it not my lady?" Desideratist :Desi smiles to herself, as this charming stranger Julien attempts to dance formally, but then draws himself close to her again... perhaps it is the cold in the air that makes him seek the warmth of her body, but she suspects not. She has danced with a few in the last few months; this time it seems right, somehow. Perhaps it is a recognition of the same spark of hope, of the echo of a similar soul in another? :She has always suffered from cold fingers, but tonight they are warmed in someone's hands... too much to hope that it will continue, and yet; Corinna had told her about her possible fates at the Worcester Fair. Desi thinks she may have misinterpreted the seer somewhat. The one that she had thought was the love had become a good friend. So be it. Lady Corinna had warned her that she must learn to trust again. Perhaps love will be brought to her by the Fates, through Corinna, in another way... a chance meeting at the lady's wedding? :"It is fun, indeed. A lightening of the heart. Fate brings us together for a reason perhaps. We are both travellers, searching for something. I have a few matters I must attend to soon; a grant I must take to Sussex, a lady I have promised to escort to Wiltshire. Another wedding in Marlborough. After that, back to Coventry briefly. After that... hopefully we can arrange it so our paths cross again. Travelling in a group is always prudent. :The wedding I speak of in Marlborough; the reception has been publically announced; I am sure a cultured gentleman such as yourself would be most welcome there. It is a little way south, not too far. I am to accompany a friend to the wedding, which is a private ceremony, but I am sure he will not be offended if I fill my dance card as I please at the reception afterwards..." :The dance takes them further from the bonfire that has been lit to warm the wedding guests as the reception goes into the night; the shadows dance with them. She is still too shy to look up, to meet his eyes, but feels confident enough that his intentions are honourable to warm her nose in the folds of his cloak where it crosses his chest. Iceygrave :It is cold and dark here away from the fire. I dislike the darkness, preferring to walk always in light. Here it does not matter about the past. :"It is... certainly always best to travel with others. I have heard of bandits haunting the road." I grin quickly. "Although one such as yourself could doubtlessly deal with anything, I could do with a little protection." With a wink I wrap her into my cloak. Her head is down as though she does not want to look at me. Suddenly she avoids me and I wonder why. I feel close to her, like I can open up and tell her anything. :"I would be honored to be your partner at the wedding. We will part for a while but for now let us enjoy the night. I am at your service..." I gently stroke her hair. Holding her close with her nose in my cloak I savor the vitality of her. Smiling gently I clasp her hands in mine, warming her cold fingers. :After a while I tilt Desi's chin upwards. The stars reflect in her eyes. It is as though they are filled with souls. I smile knowing that this night I am one of them. "I was right. You do have the most remarkable eyes." I ask her a question with mine own, hoping that she understands... Desideratist :In his cloak she feels warm, protected, for the first time in a long time. He seems to know that she is finding eye contact difficult, and gently strokes her chin until she lifts her head, and they look into each other's eyes, the green meeting the blue like a forest meeting the shores of a lake, or emeralds and sapphires in a crown... she is mesmerised for a moment. :"Your average bandit will not case me trouble, but there are some men who could...overwhelm me easily..." :But, she has been hurt so many times in the past that a part of her is afraid of him; the power he seems to have over her after only one meeting. He could destroy her utterly. She feels like an undefended city watching a powerful force charging towards her, not knowing whether it was friend or foe. :On the other hand, he could be her liberator. The loyal ally she has always hoped for. Should she trust him? Surrender herself? Or should she barricade herself in; shut him out? :Befuddled and indecisive, she struggles for words... :"I... I... " Iceygrave :I kissed her. It is a mere brush of the lips against hers. A way to quieten her and hopefully comfort. "Hush, Desi, say nothing now. This is not the place for memories. Let us just enjoy the company that we share. When we are alone we can talk more of hopes and dreams, of past present and future. For now be calm. You are safe here and surrounded by friends." :I tear myself away from her gaze and look across towards the bonfire. "Look, our hosts are back. They appear... " I notice the leaves in Corinna's hair and the slight mislacing of her corset. "Their joy touches me deeply. It is a joy I have... had... never known in my life. Can you imagine what it would be like to be that happy and at peace? They need no sun or bonfire to warm them because they have their love for each other. :"I once heard a riddle. The question was something along the lines of: :All can give me but be no poorer :All can have me and yet I cannot be taken :I bring great pain and soothe troubles :Raise peasants high and bring great men low. :"I somehow think the answer is here tonight." Desideratist :Desi shivers as his lips brush hers, part fear and part pleasure. Dear Jah, these Frenchmen know their romance! But he leaves it there... at least he knows when to stop. The brief kiss, an unmistakable declaration of his intentions, dissolves her confusion. He has asked the question outright, but has left her to answer it in her own time. This empowerment settles her mind. She knows she will have time to think. No difficult decisions today... :"Memories you say. Ah, you are right. One should not let the past colour one's feelings about the future." :He knows how much he scares her, it seems. He reaches out to her as a man would reach out to touch the soft coat of a nervous deer, wanting to touch her, yet hoping beyond hope that she will not take fright and run away. She had feared that he was a hunter, but he stopped at the touch, and now merely watches. This gives her hope that, perhaps, he is a man who delights in the beauty of nature around him, not wanting to possess and destroy it. :It is as he says; she is safe here. She is in the forest, comforted by the presence of the herd. If he comes to her again, she will trust him more. She turns to see Beaker and Corinna come back into the firelight. she too, notices, their dishevelment. :"I know little of these pagan ceremonies, but I believe that the ceremony is not over until they have... shared with one another. It must be wonderful to be able to choose..." :This causes her to remember her younger years, sent away to marry a nobleman from abroad. Luckily he was never cruel or violent to her. She even loved him, in a way. But the spark was never there. Her consent had been given through a sense of duty, not of love. :"I know the answer to your riddle, methinks. But it is an abstract thing. We can only infer its existence. I had convinced myself that your riddle's answer did not exist. I could never touch it or see it msyelf. But I see in Beaker and Corinna here its existence proved. 'Tis a thing like smoke; the more you try to catch it, the more it dances out of your reach. But if you let it drift towards you, it curls around you... strokes your hair..." :She watches a spark from the bonfire float past... She has indeed enjoyed Julien's company a great deal, and hopes to continue and repeat the happiness she now dares to feel. :"Did you say you were hungry?" Iceygrave :Quote: "I know the answer to your riddle, methinks. But it is an abstract thing. We can only infer its existence. :In my homeland we have many great schools of philosophy. They debate on this subject continuously. I would say that... see the moon? How she is high and beautiful?" I gesture to it with a nod of my head as I do not wish to release my hands yet. "Can we touch it? Taste it? Feel it? We cannot. Yet we know it is there; we can see it. Is not love the same?" :I smile contentedly and squeeze her hand. "Enough of this... for now. Yes, we should get something to eat. The hour grows late and if we're not careful someone will have eaten all of the food. Although I can see it is copious and so is the ale and wine. :"May I bring you something? Will you perhaps partake of the oysters? They are quite a delicacy where I come from. One which the common man can enjoy as much as the highest in the land. You could say they are a great uniter of the people. As we are all the same under the eyes of Jah no matter who we are." Desideratist :"Love is indeed like the moon; distant, changing... sometimes non-existent, sometimes full and bright. But such as Corinna and Beaker have found a way to fix the moon in her passing, or perhaps to travel through the aether to travel with the moon as she goes... :All this pleasant discourse and dancing has made me hungry, but not for oysters; I fear I don't like them. Slimy things. A good ale, watered down a touch, and some of that roast pork would do me well. A bit of the crackling too, if you would..." :Her eyes sparkle, amused and pleased at the thought of having a French waiter for the evening... Iceygrave :The look in her eyes tells me she is teasing me but I care not a jot. Sometimes it is fun to be played with. And sometimes the mouse wins. :I bow from the waist. "Certainly. A bit of crackling and a nice ale for you. I recommend the 1453. A fantastic year for hops. Madame is looking radiant tonight, if you don't mind me saying." I lift her hand and kiss it, barely a breath against her skin. Moving away towards the tables a thought hits me. Feeling brave I turn. My cloak flies up around my shoulders. A cheeky wink comes easily to me. "I hope she tips well..." :Then away, to the jostle of the food tables. Desideratist :Desi mutters under her breath… :“A sense of humour too, eh. Too good to be true.” :She waits until he returns with food and drink, and then says. :“Well, that was quick service. And a good cut of meat too. Now, what may I have here to tip a handsome waiter? “ :She feels in her belt pouch a moment. Money would be insulting. Food, too transient. She would very much like to give him a gift, to remember this wonderful evening by. Suddenly, at the very bottom of her pouch, her hand clasps round something perfect…as long as he doesn’t take it the wrong way! :“I have a little something here. Lately I have been working with metal. Making draft medals for the Regency, as they hope to give medals to worthies in future. I had a little left and made some gifts for the wedding I’m going to in Marlborough. I did a few little things first, to practice my casting and carving. This is one of them. It’s a bit rough, and I hope you like dragons, but if you don’t you can always melt it down for the silver…" :Then, under her breaths she curses her girlishness. Giving a strange man a ring! Blushing and mumbling, she adds. :"It's not for anything in particular.. erm... just... a nice bit of silver I had in my pouch here. Don't really have anything else I can give you... um... I'd knit you some gloves or socks but I don't know your size..." :Desi is, by now, bright red and feeling very foolish. Iceygrave :It comes as something of a shock to him when Desi reaches into her pouch and pulls out the ring. Her words warm me. :Cold... so cold... :Taking it, I hold it up to the light. "A beautiful piece. Fine and rare. Cast by your own hand you say? You are developing quite a talent here. The symbol of a dragon. Fire inside. All teeth and claws. A noble beast. A ring such as this inspires me to be who I want to be." A sad smile illuminates my face. I hold the symbol in my hand. It is glimmering in the firelight. A single tear starts at the corner of my eye and wanders down my cheek, splashing onto the surface of the metal. :I look from it, to her, and back again. Swallowing deeply I close my eyes. "Your gift is too great for me." :Taking my dagger from my belt I reach up and, with an easy stroke, cut a lock from my hair. With deft fingers used to weaving small things I form it into a small looped braid settled around the curve of the ring. "I would have nothing to give in return. I am not a man of material possessions. Here, take this now. The next time we meet we must talk some more. At this wedding you mentioned in Marlborough, perhaps. If you deem I am still worthy of wearing it then take the braid and return the ring to me once more. If not I will return everything and willingly. For I would not see you hurt. :Now, I must away. The night grows late and the innkeep locks his door against bandits. It is that kind of place." I smile and reach out, touching my fingers to the softness of her cheek. :The shadows swallow me as I stride away from the firelight, my hand on the hilt of my sword and long coat flapping around my legs. Desideratist :"Wait, wait.. don't..." :What happened? What did she say to make him leave in such a hurry? She worries briefly that she had offended him, but... he had gently stroked her cheek, said that he would see her again. He seemed almost sad that they had got on so well. As if it had rekindled a hope he did not dare to hope. :She looks down at the ring, now interwoven with a lock of his hair. He had said that they should talk some more, and hinted that she may not wish to give him this gift after that. What was it he wanted to talk about, that he was so worried would make her turn her back on him? :She had been a little suspicious of him at first, because her work in the College of Heraldry meant she had at least a passing knowledge of the noble men and women of the land, and she had never heard of this Sir Julien before now. What history does he hide? But he seemed too gentlemanly, too cultured to be an outlaw or evildoer, hiding from the law under an assumed identity. She resolved to find out a little more about this man, in the hope that she might have the answer before she saw him again. :She looks wistfully down at the ring again. Taking the little knife she carries, she cuts a lock of her own hair, plaiting it into the ring. She then puts it back in her belt pouch, and finishes the ale, her face at once hopeful but troubled. Category:Work in Progress